


Hat Kid and Bow Kid Get Stuck In A Door

by TheRealFirstPeacock



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Bow Kid sucks at platforming, Claustrophobia, Darkness, Fluff, Panic, Panic Attacks, Unconsciousness, Weird Plot Shit, and she has a country accent, both kids have the Shadow Puppet costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFirstPeacock/pseuds/TheRealFirstPeacock
Summary: Hat Kid and Bow Kid somehow get stuck in one of the ship's doors. The Seal Crew tries to solve this before the Captain finds out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hat Kid and Bow Kid Get Stuck In A Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a glitch me and my sister found on the Switch version of A Hat in Time. Have a fun time!

Hat Kid and Bow Kid's vacation seemed to be going well.

Until... _That_ Happened.

You see, after collecting so many time pieces, they needed a vacation. Well, Hat Kid needed one. Bow Kid was just dragged along. Bow Kid mainly sucked at platforming. Having Hat Kid doing all the work, and having her being teleported along. She also had a country accent, taking from Cooking Cat. When the kids went to the S.S. Literally Can't Sink, Hat Kid again did all the platforming, and Bow Kid just kept teleporting. When they both tried to enter the door. Something went wrong. Very, VERY wrong.

They were now _stuck in a door._

* * *

One of the seals was curious about the two not checking in, and decided to search for them. Soon enough, they decided to check the balcony. When she went through the door, they heard something, something similar to Bow Kid's voice! "Hey! Is anyone there?!" They heard it from behind, but they just checked it! They tried to heard back, but something weird appeared, a void. With the two in there. "Gah! W-What is twis?" said the seal. 'L-Listen, we need to escape, or at least survive before we die." Hat Kid said. "So can you try to get the captain?" The seal then went to the captain, but he dismissed it as "crazy talk". Hat Kid was trying to find a way to escape, while Bow Kid was panicking. "Bow, we'll find a way out." Hat Kid said, trying to comfort Bow. "B-But we are trapped in a pecking door!" Bow Kid said. Luckily, 3 of the seals found them and tried some solutions. The first one was trying to pull them out, but that was easily ruled out. The next one was a rope, but that also didn't work. The final solution was a line of seals. They got Hat Kid out, but the door closed on them, leaving Bow Kid in there! In the void, Bow Kid broke down, thinking that they can't escape the cramped, dark void. When she looked up from her cupped hands, she saw Hat Kid gone. "H-HATTY!" Bow screamed. She lied down, her mind racing with thoughts. But soon, she passed out. When she woke, she was in a blue bed, with Hat Kid on another bed. "H-H-HATTY!" Bow said, hugging Hat Kid. "B-Bow!" Hat Kid said. "What happened to you?" Bow asked. "L-Long Story..." Hat sighed.


End file.
